By Mouth
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: Haru doesn't see anything wrong with helping strangers, but what if said stranger turns out to be a blond teenage assassin? wearing a tiara? BelHaruTsuna
1. By Mouth

**A/N: **_Yay! Pesky little brothers out of the house so I thought I'd use my free time (finally!) to write this fic. I stumble upon this little plot bunny during breakfast but I'm writing it just now._

_

* * *

_

**By Mouth**

_Tsuna-san, Haru is in big pinch right now. I hope you can forgive her._

Haru prayed silently as she proceeded to pin the guy into the wall behind him. She dropped her schoolbag to her feet, flinging it carelessly over her shoulder. And then leaned closer like she had seen so many students do with their boyfriends when she passed them by when going home from her review school at night.

She had no idea what the guy was thinking. She couldn't see his eyes considering that they were hidden by his bangs, but he seemed too out of it to complain, or to care. Haru's just fine with that.

How had she gotten into this situation in the first place?

* * *

She had been going home from her review school that night. It was past 9pm, but she's not really worried. She's used to going home late at night on Thursdays. Plus she lived in a good neighborhood.

She hummed softly as she walked, thinking about seeing Tsuna-san earlier this morning. Was it just her imagination? The brunette seem to be warming up to her. She had even manage to make him agree on a date with her this Saturday.

Nothing could ruin her mood tonight...or so she thought.

She stopped short when she saw a shadow walking slowly towards her. He was leaning heavily on the wall, dragging his feet to move. Was it a drunk ojii-san? She readied herself, holding her bag in front of her, ready to hit him if he so much as make a leering pass on her.

But it wasn't a drunk ojii-san. It was a teenage boy about her age. As he came into the light of the street lamp, she could see that he was blond and covered with blood.

Also, he was wearing a tiara.

* * *

Belphegor leaned on the wall, willing himself to take another step. They dare doublecross him? Oh, _someone _was going to pay. They had shed royal blood, and not just a drop at that. _He _will make them pay. He just needs to sleep off and then when he got his energy back, he'll hunt them in the morning. _All of them._

It was a simple enough mission. All he had to do was to assassinate a former mafia guy who belongs to some Family that had pissed Xanxus off in the past. He figured he'd kill him, get some sushi and then be on his plane back to Italy in the morning. He hadn't counted on the guy calling some of his old connections and ambushing him. Worse, they'd manage to poison him and even though it was just a needle scratch, it still made his sight dim and cause him to lose his balance.

He needed a place to stay for the night. He'd sleep the poison off. Most of the exhaustion was from the jet lag anyway. A hotel would be no good since they'd easily find him. He was alone in Japan and damn if he was going to ask for help from the Vongola 10th and his Family. Not that they'd help him anyway. So he would have to sneak into someone's house.

He spotted a girl up ahead, frozen into the sidewalk staring at him. He forgot how civilians were so shocked with seeing blood. It had become a daily thing for him that it didn't bother him anymore. Her eyes followed him as he walked closer. Curiously, she didn't run away. Maybe fear had frozen her?

Both their attentions were caught by voices shouting as each other. They were looking for him. He didn't blame them. If he made it out alive tonight, they''d be dead this time tomorrow. He was about to turn to the girl to warn her. Run away if you want to live. The unexpected concern took him by surprise but told himself that he didn't particularly care, just that it would be more blood on his hands.

With surprising speed, the girl turned to him instead, and then pinned him on the wall behind him. She put one arm behind his neck, the other on his shoulder to support herself. She placed one of his hand on her hip. Before proceeding to...uhh..climb all over him. He allowed himself a small smile.

This evening was just full of surprises.

* * *

Upon closer inspection, one could see that the two teenagers entwined into each other were not really doing anything. They were just standing there, with their hands all over each other. They weren't kissing, although the angle the girl's head was at, covering the boy's face was deceptively placed. And the tension between them was so thick, it was almost tangible.

But the guys that passed by didn't inspect them closely. They just threw them a glance, saw a couple of teens with raging hormones and dismissed them as fairly harmless. They could asked them for directions, but they doubted they saw anything with their faces buried to each other like that. When your girlfriend's face is in front of you, it was hard to see anything else, even a bloodied teenage assassin running for cover.

Youth sure is nice.

* * *

Haru released a sigh of relief and removed herself from him, smoothing her skirt modestly. She avoided meeting his eyes (not that she could see them, but she could _feel _them following her) and picked up her bag instead.

"I can't believe they fell for that," she said looking at the general direction the guys took off. "That's like the oldest trick in the book-desu"

She turned to him again. "Well, that went well," she said, trying to sound nonchalant like she's used to rescuing strangers every night. "I really have to get going now"

That was the plan.

"Wait," the guy said, catching her wrist before she could walk away. "Why'd you help me?" he asked, suspicious.

_This_ is what she get? She really didn't know why exactly, she was just a good girl at heart, and didn't stand for the strong bullying the weak. It was as simple as that.

"You were clearly outgunned and outmanned," she explained to him. "And you're just a kid."

One blonde eyebrow rose that she couldn't see. This girl was interesting, calling him a kid when she was looks about his age. Was he insulting the prince? It didn't look like that, she was simply ignorant. Since she helped him, he'd let that pass for now.

When the guy just stood there, staring at her. Haru took it as a sign she could go.

"Okay, I'm going now," she said, walking away. "Be careful,"

* * *

Belphegor stared after her a few more minutes before he moved to follow her. He needed to stay some place tonight and hers was just as good as any. Besides, the girl intrigued him. She stopped in front of a big enough house, not unlike that Sawada brat's, and after a few more minutes a light turned on at the second floor and her silhouette could be seen through the window.

Belphegor had the modesty to look away when he saw her raised her hand above her head to remove her shirt. He waited a few more minutes after that, before cracking the window open. He was at the roof by the way.

The girl was in the bathroom when he entered and he placed himself comfortably enough on her bed. Perfect, not too hard or too soft. The kind of bed the prince liked.

"H-Hahi!"

He turned to the bathroom door to find the girl wearing an oversized shirt.

"W-What're you doing at Haru's room? How did you get in here?"

The soft breeze that blew inside the room answered her question.

"Ushishi...The Prince needs a place to stay the night," he told her loftily. "The prince decided to stay here," his voice sounded like she should be honored.

"B-But!"

Haru was slowly regretting her decision. It was all just an impulse actually. She felt sorry for the guy being hunted by those old men with guns. And if she was going to be a mafia boss's wife, she figured she'd have to start somewhere. And helping a stranger seemed like a good first step to her at the time.

Now, it just felt like a big mistake.

She sighed, and tried to calm herself down. _Go for it Haru! You can kick this guy out!_

She turned to him, intending to tell him off, but saw that the guy had already fallen asleep. He must've been so tired after running away from those guys. A little pity twinge at her heart. She nudged him carefully, and he looked at her bleary-eyed.

"Okay," she said. "You can stay here tonight, but you'll sleep on the floor."

He went to the floor quietly, too exhausted to complain.

Haru hugged her trusty hockey stick to her chest, taking it with her at the bed. "And if you try to lay a hand on Haru," she said, trying to sound brave. "Haru will kick your ass."

It was an empty threat. This guy was clearly dangerous, she could feel it. But strange too, she felt safe with him. She thought that since she helped him, maybe he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe.

Haru slept soundly that night.

* * *

"AHHH!"

Haru's scream waked the Miura household the next morning. Her mom and dad rushed to her door pounding.

"Haru? What's wrong?" her dad asked, worried.

"N-Nothing," she said, over their knocks. "I just saw a cockroach!" she lied.

She could hear them chuckle behind the closed door. Just another weird morning because of their daughter. She pretended to laugh along with them. "I'll be right down," she called out.

When she was sure they were gone, she let her head hit the pillow again. All those shouting has strained her neck. She laid down again, careful though to keep away from the blonde guy, whose face was an inched from her face. His arms were wrapped around her waist so she couldn't get up.

"Hey!" she called out to him. When he didn't budge, she called out a little louder. "Hey-desu!"

The blonde guy let out a smirk. There was no telling if he was awake, except if she sweep his bangs aside, she reached out only for her hand to be caught.

"The Prince heard you the first time," he said.

"What're you doing in Haru's bed!" she gritted her teeth at him.

"The floorboards are cold and it hurts the Prince's back," he said as he removed his arm in a maddeningly slow pace. "Besides, the Prince's likes this bed."

It was a good thing Haru was a morning person.

Ahh...it's Prince's this, Prince's that...what was up with this guy anyway? Of all the people to help last night, why'd she picked up such a weirdo?

"Get out!" she said. "Haru is going to get ready for school now,"

Obediently, he moved to the window. An insane smile on his lips.

"I need to take care of some things," he said as if he hadn't heard her. "I'll be back..._princess_."

* * *

_After class..._

He spotted her right away when she exited her school building. After all, she was the only one who moved that..._gaily_. Where the other girls walked, feet shuffling like penguins. She skipped happily, even running towards the gates. Right into him.

Her expression soured.

"What're you doing in Haru's school?" she hissed. No wonder there were more girls on the front gate. They were, as Hibari-san would put it, crowding around him.

"The Prince finished getting back to those guys yesterday," he said. "He came here to thank you."

"Thank me?" she asked.

Belphegor shrugged, it was an excuse as good as any. He just wanted to see her again. He was strangely drawn to her. He was a genius, but he _couldn't_ understand why she helped him last night. Why she let him sleep in her room, why she intrigued him so much. She was just so...different, interesting.

Maybe even worthy of the prince.

* * *

"Tsuna-san~~"

This time, it was his expression that soured. For just a split of second, even though the maniacal grin was back in his face immediately.

"H-Haru!" the brunette looked from her to him. "Belphegor!"

"Yo!" he said. "Long time no see,"

"W-What're you doing here?" the Vongola Boss asked, although his eyes were more trained to their holding hands. Haru had pulled him earlier because she wanted to hurry up and see _someone, _which turned to be the young Boss. "And with Haru?"

Haru was quick to disentangle them.

"H-Haru just..uhh..there's a good explanation for this Tsuna-san," she wondered where to begin. At the rate this was going, was their date tomorrow still on?

"Ushishi...this princess rescued the prince yesterday," he said, one hand grabbing Haru's wrist again, while Tsuna held on to the other. "I just wanted to thank her, that's all."

A small snicker escaped Reborn who had been watching everything. Belphegor _thanking_ someone? As if! Had the Varia somehow learned of his plan to influence Tsuna so he would pick Haru as his wife? She would be perfect. Brave, intelligent, dynamic, fiercely loyal to Tsuna. It also didn't hurt that she was a beauty.

Their date tomorrow was also part of his plan.

Haru was growing frustrated by the minute. She was happy, Tsuna-san seemed to be paying more attention to her now. And he was holding her _hand. _But Belphegor (she learned his name just now, she seriously thought her name was Prince) was ruining the experience. She tugged at her hand, and when he wouldn't let go, she removed her hand from Tsuna-san_ (even though she really didn't want to!)_ so she could face him.

"Haru is happy to help you. You don't have to _do_ anything to thank me," she told him. "You can just thank Haru by mouth," she said, meaning he could just tell her 'Thank You'. Now that she mentions it, he just kept saying he wants to thank her but have never even said 'Thanks' to her.

Belpeghor smirked. _Now, _there's an interesting suggestion.

He pulled her hand and in one swift motion used his other arm to circle her waist. Haru's chestnut brown eyes widen as he leaned in his face closer and gave her her very first kiss.

It lasted for a few seconds, before Tsuna pulled Haru away. Lips still parted from the surprise.

"Ushishishi...thank _you,"

* * *

_**A/N: **_What do you think? This plot bunny completely took me by surprise. Never thought of writing a BelxHaru before. Hope I did well. R&R please! ^^_


	2. A Simple Thank You

**A/N:** _I'm back! You wouldn't believe the work load they welcomed us with (actually maybe you would, if your professors are as sadistic as mine) Anyway, Happy New Year everyone! This was kind of hard to write (not because of the pairing, okay, maybe a bit) but because of the popcorn stuck between the keys because I kept throwing it whenever Daemon's face shows up (Rewatching the First Gen Arc) LOL. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

_

**A Simple Thank You**

After making sure the date was still on, Haru dejectedly went home.

That...that...that jerk! How dare he steal her first kiss? She was saving it for Tsuna for their date tomorrow. And did he have to do it in front of Tsuna-san too? It had turned awkward after he left. How do you confirm a date with a guy when another guy just kissed you moments earlier without being awkward? She couldn't even look him in the eye.

She went back to her house then straight to her room, foregoing dinner. She just wasn't in the mood. _Sleep_, she thought. Sleep would help her forget. She opened the door to her room to find Belphegor lounged on her bed as if he belonged there.

She should've expected that.

"What do you think you're doing here? Y-You...you..." she struggled to find the right word. "You first-kiss-stealer!"

"Ushishishi...Really?" he asked, sounding delighted. "That was your first kiss?" That had been his too, actually. Although he knew how to do it a long time ago. He's been watching R-rated movies since he was eight.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it!" she snapped at him.

That just seemed to make his grin wider. By this time, Haru learned that the more..._angry, _she seemed to be with him, the more he seems to enjoy it. He loves getting a reaction out of her.

This guy would do well with Gokudera-san.

Haru's parents who was just about to retire on their own bedroom had heard the whole conversation. The turning of the knob alerted the pair to their entrance. Belphegor immediately started to look for some place to hide but before he could find a hiding place, Haru delivered a rather impressive roundhouse kick on his stomach, completely unexpected, that it sent him flying into the open bathroom door.

Haru turned innocently at the door, just as her dad was cautiously opening it.

"What's is it dad?" she asked.

"Uhh..." her dad scratched his head as her mom peered over his shoulder.

"Haru, do you have a _boy_ in your room?" her mom asked. "We heard you talking to someone,"

"Eh?" she asked. "No! No! No! I-I was just...yeah! practicing my lines!" She pretended to lashed out at someone. "How dare you steal my first kiss? Y-you...you...first-kiss-stealer!" She turned on the other side and made her voice sound sly and mocking, a teenage boy's. "Really? That was your first kiss?" She turned to her parent's again. "It's just for a school play."

"_Oh!" _Her parents ate it up with a spoon. Just another school play. Their little girl was so involved with school activities. "Keep it down then," her mom told her, before closing the door after them. "And don't stay up too late."

"Sure," she nodded, waving them off with a smile. When the door closed, she collapsed on her bed, drained. Belphegor joined her a few seconds after.

"You're pretty strong," he commented, his voice sounding surprised. He made sure the tiara was still in place.

Haru glared at him.

"Yes! Haru is strong!" she told him. "And Haru won't hesitate to kick you again if you don't get out of her bed," They continued to stare at each other. "Now!" he flinched. No wonder Lussuria was afraid of women. They were so temperamental. Good thing the Varia didn't have them.

He went to the floor, and sat down in indian seat, legs crossed over each other. He rested his back on the footrest of the bed, and glanced at the clock. 9pm. Pretty soon, she would be asleep.

Then he'd climbed back in.

* * *

Tsuna lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Why was Haru with Belphegor? Why does Belphegor need to thank Haru? What did Haru do? And more importantly, why did Belphegor kissed Haru?

_Maybe Belphegor just misunderstood, _he thought to himself. _He's from Italy, maybe he didn't quite understand Haru's Japanese._

"Don't kid yourself Dame-Tsuna," Reborn spoke up from his table making him jump. "The guy's a genius. Of course, he understood."

"Reborn!" he whined. "Stop reading my mind!"

The baby simply smirked, eyes gleaming. "Looks like you got yourself a rival," he told him.

"Rival?" he said. Of course not. "I'm not...I mean, Haru and I..." What is Haru to him really? Someone who has a crush on him? A precious friend? More than that?

"That's why you agreed on the date remember?" Reborn said. "So you could find out."

Tsuna agreed. It would be good to finally clear up his feelings. What did Haru really mean to him? Just a friend or—the scene earlier flashed in his mind—maybe more. "Yea..." he almost nodded, before he caught himself.

"Reborn! Stop reading my mind!"

* * *

Tsuna-san was just as she imagined him. He was wearing casual clothes, an orange t-shirt and a light green jacket, and was standing at the amusement park entrance waiting for her with that wobbly smile of his. He was just too cute!

He was just like how she imagined him yet, this was SO _not_ turning out to be her dream date. And the reason is...

"Why are you here too-desu!" she hissed under her breath. She knew she had to look calm and in control. Cause getting her all riled up is exactly what _he_ wants, but she can't help it. This was her first date with Tsuna-san, and he was _ruining _it.

Unaware (or maybe perfectly aware) of her murderous thoughts, Belphegor simply grinned at her. "The Prince is free and wants to go to the amusement park."

"But why with Haru?" she asked, exasperated. "Go alone." _Go away, _she wanted to say but was too polite.

"I don't want to," he simply said. He was really trying her patience. Well, she wouldn't lose.

"Fine-desu!" she said. "Do what you want," She started to run for the entrance, calling out to her _date_.

"Tsuna-san~~"

* * *

He had to admit, the girl was good.

After they met up with the brunette, she hadn't let go of the young Boss's arm even once. She was all smiles to him, the attentive girlfriend, and he could tell that even Sawada was proud to be seen with her.

Meanwhile, he was starting to fall back, not wanting to be seen as a third wheel. Besides, she was just too happy that he didn't want to ruin the fun. He'd mess with her later tonight.

When they turned left to go into the love tunnel, he turned right to the mirror house.

* * *

Haru looked back over her shoulder, then stopped when she didn't find Belphegor.

"Haru?" Tsuna asked the dark-haired girl, wondering why she stopped. She turned back to him distracted. "What is it?"

"I-I was just wondering where Princ—Belphegor went," she said.

"Oh, he went into the mirror house," he told her. He saw him enter it in his peripheral vision. "Why?"

"Nothing-desu!" she shook her head. "Let's continue on our date!" she smiled as she lead them away.

But she still couldn't stop looking over her shoulder.

* * *

"Byebye Tsuna-san!" she waved at him as he walked away. The brunette waved back until he disappeared into the curve. She released a dreamy sigh as she looked after him. Tsuna-san had walked her home after their date. Their date went perfectly. Well, Tsuna-san didn't win her a stuffed animal and they didn't kiss in the Ferris wheel during the sunset like she dreamed to. But other than that, it was as perfect as can be...especially when the blond left, although she had to keep checking over her shoulder to see if he really wasn't following them.

He turned out to be unexpectedly considerate.

She went back to her room, expecting to find the blond teenager on her bed like always. She was getting used to it now. She opened the door..._and there he was._

"Belphegor-san!" she said as she flopped down on the bed, beside him. "Hey!"

"Ushishishi...someone's in a good mood," he told her. She suspected that his eyes must be gleaming mischievously behind those bangs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said as she tackled him, hugging him with one arm. "Thank you!"

Belphegor looked a little disoriented, not used to body contact especially one that didn't involve lots of blood and a gun pointed at you point-blank. A maniacal grin unconsciously spread on his face. "A simple Thank You would do. I didn't know you wanted me so much to leave you alone."

Haru refused to release him.

"Or you could just thank me by mouth," he said, smirking. Haru's arms promptly dropped to her sides, blush coloring her cheeks.

"I still haven't forgiven you for that you know," she stood up and picked her bag that she just dumped on the floor. She rummaged inside it, until she found what she's looking for. She presented it to Belphegor. "Here," she said. "I got this for you,"

His eyes widened behind his bangs. Ever since he met this girl he's had a series of firsts. First kiss, first hug (Lussuria's didn't count), his first (sincere) Thank You...and now, a gift. She really was different. She knew (or suspected) what he was, yet she was still able to treat him like this. She was more than interesting to him now, she was _fascinating_.

She sat back down on the bed and handed it to him. "I thought of you when I saw it," It was a keychain, with "Prince" written in fancy lettering. Not good enough for the Prince, but since it's from her he would accept it.

"Haru won it," she said proudly.

He turned the keychain around before putting it into his pocket. He was almost sorry he left them alone on their date. Something good must've happened for her to be this happy. "Did the Sawada brat kissed you?" he asked impulsively.

Haru's face turned the color of his flame. "O-Of course not! T-Tsuna-san is a gentleman, so he wouldn't..." she continued to fidget.

_Good_, he thought. But if that wasn't it, then what is?

* * *

For the second time this week, Tsuna lay in his bed...thinking of Haru. The girl had explained everything to him during their date, and he commends her on her bravery and kindness. _Yet _he was also annoyed...no, angry at her. What if she picked the wrong person to help? She could've been hurt. Also, it was dangerous to get involved on matters like this. What if she was also targeted by them? And lastly, how could she let a complete stranger stay in the same room with her? Alone?

"That last one was especially protective," Reborn commented.

He only sighed and didn't even bother complaining to his tutor anymore. What's the use?

"Admit it Dame-Tsuna," the Arcobaleno said. "You're jealous,"

"Jealous?" he asked incredulously. _No way_... he wasn't... Why would he be? Haru was still inlove with him, right? Sure, he felt that Haru's sweetness turned down a notch when Belphegor left them alone, and that she wasn't as attentive as before. In fact, she seemed distracted on their whole date, always looking over her shoulder, always looking for _him_.

She also worked hard to win that keychain and he knew who she would give it to. The Vongola Intuition does not lie. She seems eager to get home, excited to see _him._

He tried to convince himself that he was NOT jealous but their date kept rewinding on his head. Haru arriving with Belphegor, looking like they're perfectly suited for each other, Haru looking behind them, Haru hugging him excitedly when she won the keychain, and then that _kiss. _He kept seeing it on his mind as if on replay, and each time it was just as...irritating.

"Of course not," he muttered in the darkness, but it lacked conviction. He knew Reborn didn't believe it. He didn't even believe it himself anymore. _You're losing her Tsuna, _he thought.

And he realized he didn't want that.

* * *

Two guys watched Haru from a car parked across her school. There was no mistake about it, she was the girl they saw with Belphegor by chance at the amusement park last Saturday. Judging from her attitude, she seems to be on good terms with the blonde assassin, talking casually with him as if they were friends. Ha! Friends...

"Do we really have to do this?" the one on the back seat asked, his voice dull. "This is so troublesome."

"It can't be help, the Captain said to bring her in," the one on the driver's seat replied. He checked his reflection on the rearview mirror.

"She's not even in the mafia," the younger one protested. "If _he_ finds out, he's sure to come after us,"

The driver grinned.

"Good, we want him to."

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the overuse plot, I know the practicing-the-lines-for-a-part is like the oldest trick in the book, but it was fun to write anyway. This is just a four chapter fic including the epilogue of some sort, (actually the plot is finished in my mind, I'm just filling in the gaps, flooding it with details etc.) My mind is still high from all the sugar (it helps keep me up at night) so tell me how I did. R&R please!  
_


	3. Her Prince

**A/N: **_Tired. Sleepy. zZzZz_

* * *

**Her Prince**

Haru woke up to the sound of voices, arguing voices. It was dark and she tried to open her eyes, and found out that she _couldn't_. She was blindfolded.

What...? _Her neck hurt from sleeping in that position for too long_ ...happened? She tugged her hands, they were bound. Where is she?

"What's _that _doing here?" A loud angry voice demanded. For some reason, it sounded somewhat familiar to her. She could infer from the tone of voice that _that _referred to her.

"Eh? You told us to bring her in!" another voice whined. Bring her in? Oh yeah...she had been walking home from school when a car suddenly stopped in front of her. She initially thought they just wanted to ask directions so she stepped closer to the car...and then...

"I only said I wanted to see her!"

"How can you see her when you don't even want to go outside, you albino," a new voice muttered.

"Shut up! God, I hate noobs," the first voice sounded exasperated. Footsteps disappeared after awhile followed by the sound of a slamming door.

She could help it, she flinched. "H-Hahi!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a hand suddenly tucked her hair behind her ear. She hadn't even felt anyone approach. "Don't worry, when Bel comes for you then we'll let you go," the voice cooed to her.

"What're you planning to do to Belphegor?" she asked, concerned. This was a trap laid to lure him then. "Where am I? Let me go! Let me go!" she kicked her legs and felt her feet connect to something hard... something metal. She bit back a whimper.

"Ara, kawaii... Bel chose well. This girl got guts I'll give him that,"

"She's also pretty cute," a voiced droned beside her.

"W-What're you planning to do to Belphegor?"

"What about yourself? Aren't you scared?" the voice asked.

"Shouldn't we answer her question?"

"What are—"

"Geez, you're so persistent," the voice whined again, he leaned closer to whisper. "We'll just bring him to _our_ Boss," He stood up and started walking away, "You're in charge of her," he said.

"Try not to break her too much."

* * *

He knew when he opened the door and found Belphegor outside that something was wrong, and it wasn't just because of the Vongola Intuition. As a rule, Belphegor _never_ knocks; he just waltzed in like he owns the place. _Because I'm a prince, _he would tell them. So when he found him waiting patiently outside, that trademark grin of his not on his face for once. He knew there was trouble.

"Peasant," Bel said, but there was no mocking tone on his voice. "Is Haru here?"

"Haru?" he asked. _I knew it, _something in his gut told him it was about Haru, that something happened to Haru. His eyes widened. "S-She's not here."

"Tch," Belphegor frowned, his eyes scanning the area behind the brunette. Haru's shoes were not among those in the floor. The hand on his pocket gripped the keychain harder. "Do you kn-"

"I know where she is," Reborn suddenly spoke up. He had sneaked up on them without either of them noticing. He should've been mad that he interrupted him while he was talking but he let it pass. This was more important. "This came here earlier," the Arcobaleno handed her a letter addressed to Prince the Ripper. _Ah, his title._

He read its content hurriedly and a smile slowly spread on his face as he pocketed the paper. Tsuna looked worried.

"Belphegor, is that..." he started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Ushishishi...the Prince is going to rescue the princess now," was his reply.

"Wait—" he closed the door behind him. "I'm going too..." but Reborn stepped on his way. "Reborn!"

"Don't get involved in this Tsuna," his tutor warned him.

"But- but to me, Haru is also my..." Both the assassin and the hitman waited for him patiently to continue. "...friend," he finished lamely. Reborn shook his head. "Why is Belphegor the only..."

Belphegor looked like he wanted to say something, but the Arcobaleno gestured for him to go. He grinned slyly before going.

"Because I'm a prince."

* * *

"Neh, what kind of person is Belphegor?" the dull voice asked her. She didn't know if he was being serious or not. He sounded disinterested. She was still worried about what the other one said earlier about breaking her so she decided to answer. Anything to keep him occupied.

"He's selfish and doesn't respect others people's privacy. He loves annoying me and is happy when I get angry at him," she said. "I helped him and he doesn't even know how to thank me properly! He—" Blood rushed to her cheeks, and she remembered that he hasn't thanked her yet for the keychain.

The voice gave a low hum. "Yeah, he's like that."

Her voice softened. "He's also really smart, well, he says he's a genius so..." she smiled. That maniacal grin, that self-flattering voice. "He's like a giant cat and always attaches himself to me..." waking up with his arms draped casually over her shoulder. "He could be surprisingly considerate sometimes..." leaving her alone with her date with Tsuna and then teasing her about it later.

Silence followed when she stopped and she heard someone stepping closer to her and then...

"Ushishishi...I suggest you don't do that," someone said from the other side of the room.

That laugh, and that voice!

"It's not like that Bel-senpai. I just want to check if there's something's wrong with her head," the other said. "Since she's saying all these nice things about you."

Belphegor laughed, but there was an edge to it. "Only the Prince can touch the princess." A _whoosh _in the air and a dull thud. "Senpai?" Bel asked. "Who are you?"

"Does losing that big stupid hat really make that much of a difference?" she heard the one beside her mutter under his breath. It was followed by several more thuds, which oddly, reminded her of darts hitting a target. "Be more careful, Bel-senpai, what if you accidentally hurt your princess?" he grunted, and there was the sound of metal clanging on the floor.

"I won't miss, because I'm a genius,"

"Yeah, yeah," the voice muttered before walking away. "I'm telling on you to the Captain,"

Belphegor casually walked beside her. Stupid frog. This was far from over. How dare they hurt his princess? He removed the ties on her hands, there were bruise marks on her wrist. He gritted his teeth.

"Bel!" Haru hugged her immediately when he released her. She must've been so afraid. He tugged at the blindfold over her eyes.

"Maybe you should get kidnapped more often," he said, half-joking. He didn't like putting her in dangerous situations, but he didn't mind getting the reception. He rather liked it actually. Like he was really _her _prince.

Haru hit her in the back. _Ow. _Maybe she wasn't as scared as he thought she was.

"What took you so long? Haru was waiting for you to rescue her, you know!" she said. Stupid stupid Belphegor! What genius! She was scared out of her mind when the others left her alone with that weird one earlier, telling him not to break her. She lowered his hands, and Bel used the chance to sweep her off her feet. "Wait—"

Bel lowered her a few steps after, and pointed to where they were at earlier. There were silver knives strewn on the floor. She realized that her guess wasn't too far off. Only not darts...but knives. Oddly enough, there was no blood.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked, before catching herself. _Of course he's going to tell me it's because he's a genius that's why he knows everything_, she was ready to roll her eyes, but to her surprise, he didn't. Instead...

"Because I'm your prince."

* * *

He dropped her off to Tsuna-san's house after they escaped. It was so exciting, like they were...eloping or something. Bel was just glad she wasn't hurt or traumatized, (but that doesn't mean there won't be blood to pay, that frog is _so_ dead) and he teased her all the way while they were running.

"Were you scared? Admit it! You were scared, right?" he asked.

"O-Of course not!" she said, sticking her tongue out to him. "I knew you would rescue me."

"Me? Not Sawada?" he asked.

"Eh?" Yeah...why did she... During the whole ordeal, Tsuna never even crossed her mind...only Bel... "B-Because _they_ said _you _would," she reasoned. Of course, it was because her kidnappers were talking about Bel... that's why...

"Ushishishi... and you believed your kidnappers? You are _so_ naive," Bel teased, but his smile wavered a little. So that was the only reason.

"No way!" she protested. "Haru just...knew."

It was enough to bring the smile back to his face.

* * *

Three months.

Bel left to settle things and she slept at Tsuna-san's house that night. Three months and he still hasn't comeback.

"Tsuna-san~~" she called, stopping in front of his house and waving to him. Tsuna waved back. "Any news?" she asked.

Tsuna smiled at her hopelessly. It seemed like Haru stopped by everyday just to ask about _him_. He shook his head. Haru's smile waned. "Want to come inside? I'm looking after the house."

She nodded. Tsuna-san was finally alone in the house, it was her chance to...

The brunette let her in.

"Where's Nana-san?" she asked.

"She took the kids with her at the supermarket," Hmm...good.

"and Reborn-chan?"

"Oh, he said he and Colonello had something to do today," Great.

"And Gokudera?" she asked just to make sure.

"He said he has training today with Shamal so he can't come." Perfect.

"Tsuna-san!" she said, suddenly leaning closer to him. Tsuna blushed. "Tell me..." Tsuna's eyes widened. "Tell me where Belphegor is!"

The brunette hung his head. _So that's what it was..._for a second there, he thought Haru would confess her love to him...like the old days.

"Haru knows that you know where he is, so tell me," she said. Tsuna was always reassuring her that Belphegor was safe, and when she told him what she overheard, he shook his head saying, _that's just like them. _"Tsuna-sa—"

"Haru, do you really like Belphegor that much?" he asked.

"Eh? O-Of course not Tsuna-san.. of course n.."

"Why do you always ask about him then?"

Haru hesitated. "It's because he went there because of me...It's my fault...that he..."

Tsuna looked at her intensely. "Haru, none of it is your fault, it was Bel who got you involved."

"But, I mean, but-"

"I like you Haru" The brunette suddenly declared, taking both of them by surprise. It helped that Reborn wasn't there. He didn't think he would be able to say it. But all these questions about Belphegor...he wanted to know if Haru still loves him. If he wasn't too late.

"Eh? Eh?" Haru tilted her head to the side, and looked around them. "Tsuna-san... What did... Is Haru hearing things?" she asked.

He took her hand. "I like you Haru. Would you go out with me? If you still like me, please say yes"

"T-tsuna-san..." What is this...she should be really happy right now...After all this time, finally...finally...Tsuna-san liked her back but... all she feels is... her eyes wandered to their hands. _("Only the prince can touch the princess") _she gently let go.

"Sorry Tsuna-san. I'll wait for him to come back."

* * *

_Too late. Too late._

Reborn told him this was his last chance. He closed his eyes, and buried his face in his hands. If only he had noticed earlier...why did it take him too long to know that he likes Haru...

""Of all the sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these: it might have been," Reborn said, suddenly appearing behind him. Of course his tutor wouldn't even give him time to feel depressed.

"Reborn!" he said. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" he realized he sounded angry, not at Reborn of course, but to himself. The Arcobaleno mistook it and thought that his frustration was directed at him.

"Don't use that tone on me Dame-Tsuna," his voice carried an edge that made his anger dissipate. "It's your own fault that Haru got away." He mellowed when he saw his student looking seriously disheartened. Haru might not have become the next Vongola Boss's wife, but he still got something out of the deal.

"You could look at it this way, now the ties between Varia and Vongola has never been stronger."

* * *

Haru walked back home hurriedly. She couldn't forget the look on Tsuna-san's face when she rejected him. She may not like him anymore, but he was still a friend and it hurt her to hurt him.

"Stupid! Stupid Belphegor!" she shouted at the house. Her parents were out. She climbed the stairs, stomping the whole time in frustration. "You come here and make me fall inlove with you... at least take some responsibility for it!" she yelled.

Exhausted, she went up to her room. The first few weeks after he was gone, she hurriedly went home every day after asking Tsuna-san, half-expecting him to show up like he always do. That when she opened the door...he would be there...lounged on her bed like he owned it, grinning up to her like a giant cat.

Whenever she opened the door and find no one there, she always felt like crying. That's why she stopped giving hope to herself. She opened the door and went inside, not even bothering to turn on the lights.

She lay down on the bed. "Come back already," she muttered in the darkness. "I still haven't thank you for rescuing me."

"Are you planning to thank me by mouth?" a voice asked.

"Yes, by mouth-"

The light clicked on, and Belphegor was sitting on the bed with her. A pillow lay by the floor near the switch.

"Ushishishi...I'll hold you for that one," he said. It was like he was never gone, just talking to her like this. She sat up on her bed. Was he here in the house when she arrived? Did he hear what she was yelling downstairs? She blushed.

"Y-You too!" she said. "You still haven't thanked me for that keychain I gave you," He really _was _here. He's really back.

"Can I thank you...by mouth?" he asked, teasing her. She gave a short nod.

"Thank you," he said, his voice sounding mischievous. "Your turn,"

Haru opened her mouth to protest...what? She expected him to... well... if he wouldn't... She smiled before charging at him, causing him to fall on the bed with her. "Thank you," she said, her face an inch away from his face.

He grinned; he wouldn't mind getting thanked like this. Her body softly press against his. But...

"I still haven't thanked you for waiting for me," he said, leaning closer so they could kiss. It lasted for a minute and when they both came up for air, he grinned.

"And I still haven't thanked you for..."

* * *

Tsuna looked miserable. Reborn had told him everything. Xanxus was angry because Belphegor didn't come back immediately after his job. If there was one thing the scarred man hated the most (aside from cheap wine and Sawada Tsunayoshi) it was his men slacking on the job.

As punishment, he made him stay in the Varia mansion to train the grunts for three months. There was also the matter of recruiting Fran from this time. The emotionless teen explained to him on the phone that it was all Lussuria's fault that they abducted Haru...just because Squalo casually commented that he would have like to see the girl that managed to tame Belphegor. He mistook it as an order to bring her in.

Today was the last day of punishment, the grunts and the Varia as a whole was just as glad it was over. Their numbers were rapidly decreasing due to the Prince's temper. Reborn stepped on the table.

"Here, I'll play for you the world's smallest violin," his tutor offered.

"No thanks," he said, standing up. "I'm going up in my room." It was kind of him to offer though, maybe he felt guilty that he got his heart broken because of his urging. Tsuna smiled.

Silence.

"Why don't you try Chrome next?"

_Arrgh!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Owari. I might edit this later when I've had some sleep. R&R please. Oyasuminasai~~_


End file.
